


We May Have Won but At What Cost

by RoryJustine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryJustine/pseuds/RoryJustine
Summary: Lance is sad Lotor is pinning small breakdown happy ending





	We May Have Won but At What Cost

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for characters of them seem to ooc I don't not Voltron of and of the characters expect the story

It’s bright and soft chatter and laughter fills the conference room. Lance keeps a soft formal smile on his face to keep prying eyes from his quiet corner. He stood there and scanned the area seeing the Paladins and Lotor talking with other leaders of the coalition against the Galra Empire. He stood there looking pretty they discussed the recent victory they achieved with Lotor ascending the Galra throne. Lance was proud of this achievement but he personally feels he lost a part of himself the last couple of months. Although Allura has warmed up to him there is still a giant gap between them. This is not including the way Pidge and Hunk seem to have replaced him with each other. But hey Lance understands three is a crowd. Sighing inaudibly his smile fades a smidge and he feels the glare coming from the person he admires most and feels his chest tighten. He turns towards Shiro and smiles apologetically and all he gets from the Black Paladin is a disappointed stare before ignoring him once again. Lance feels his eyes sting and his smile waiver. To hold back his emotions, he clenches his hands before taking a deep breath not noticing the stare from the certain male they were celebrating that evening. 

Having enough of standing around he heads towards Pidge and Hunk trying to be included in the conversation; but to no avail he was left confused and ignored. Frustrated he headed to Allura who only looked at him with pleading eyes telling him he was not welcome. Lance thinks about going to Shiro but as quickly the thought entered it exited as well. Lance wished he could just get a sign he was loved or wanted or even if they just tolerated him. All he seemed to receive lately was indifference and annoyance it made him feel worse than when he almost died in the blast saving Coran. Lance is shocked to feel a tear fall and quickly wipes it and looks around the room to see if anyone saw. Lance was almost relieved until he met with the eyes of the new Galra Emperor. His eyes widen clearly distressed but years of hiding his feelings he places his façade once again and struggles to smile sheepishly towards him.

Lotor looks at Lance slightly concerned but the moment Lance saw his attention being asked for again he made his exit of the hallway quickly. He walked briskly to the bridge where he saw Coran asleep while standing up and instantuosly he felt guilt. Here he was feeling bad for himself when Coran was working himself to the bone to keep the Castle up to par with all the battles they have had. He silently walks towards Coran and taps his shoulder softly to wake him. Coran wakes with a start rambling that he had not been asleep. 

Lance chuckled softly before clearing his throat to speak clear, “Hey Coran go get some shut eye. I’ll man the bridge since I have free time now.”

Coran looks slightly shocked to see Lance during party, “Lance why are you here the party is not close to done, my boy,” Coran places a hand on his shoulder looking at him worriedly. 

Lance gives his best effort to smile brightly, “Coran I’m no good at being diplomatic so it’s best be here than standing awkwardly at the party.” Lance turns away from Coran facing the stars letting a bitter smile grace his usually happy face, “Besides I rather be useful right now and help you since I know you’re very tired. Lance turns and smiles brightly at Coran while pushing him out of the room.

Coran looks slightly worriedly at Lance but obliges to the Lance’s urgencies and leaves the room feeling the full weight of his exhaustion. Lance finally relaxes once he knew that Coran was long gone to his room and heads to the control panel. Standing at the control panel he finally feels all the emotions he suppressed over the last few months come to a boil and falls to his knees as silent tears cascade down his face freely. 

Lance continues to cry not noticing the bridge door opens and a male entering. Said male shocked to see Lance on the floor worries that he is injured and walks quickly to his side. Once by his side he places a hand on him and Lance freaks and practically throws himself from the unknown male. He hastily wipes his tears and stands attempting to ignore that he was caught by someone. Once his vision clears he looks at the uninvited intruder and gasps in shock to find that of all people it was Lotor that caught at such a fragile state.

Lance clears his throat and attempts to lighten the mood that had become unbearably tense, “Lotor, buddy, you’re missing the party that was made for you. What is the star of the evening doing here with lil’ ol’ me,” Lance finger guns as he does often when nervous.

Lotor just stares at Lance taking in of the tragic beauty whose eyes seemed to glow brightly with unshed tears and secrets. Lotor found Lance to be most intriguing of the Paladins because he near seems to show his emotions like him but was different in his approach to keep to himself. Lotor wanted to unearth all of the tiny human’s secrets and be the one the Paladin would depend on. Lance was internally freaking out when he noticed the intense stare Lotor had on him, almost as in looking directly into his soul and not himself. Lance felt uncomfortable and cleared his throat slightly to clear the lump that had formed. 

Lotor is freed from his trance before smiling softly and Looking Lance in the eye, “I am not one for such parties the formalities bore me,” Lotor pauses and looks out at the stars before steeling his nerves and continuing, “Besides why make small talk with strangers when I can be speaking to an extraordinary and lovely individual like yourself.”

Lance’s mouth nearly gapes and he flushes unsure if he had heard correctly. Lance regains is coherency and replies almost squeakily, “Perhaps you had to much of Hunk’s cactus juice,” Lance reasons with Lotor although it seemed more towards himself regardless he continued, “You best return you will be missed by the party’s attendees.”

“Nonsense, the attendees had too much of the juice I left to avoid the witnessing their wild behavior. So, I assure you I stand before you completely as I always am. I know what I said seemed out of place and out of character but I assure I meant them.” Lotor leans down worriedly when Lance began to cry again fearing he had overwhelmed him.

Lance could not believe that put of everyone the one who had come to comfort him was Lotor. Lotor, of all people, the man who is stupidly attritive and mysterious was here now flirting lamely and honestly with him, Lance the outcast. Lance feels Lotor wiping his tears away causing more to fall and feeling so overwhelmed by happiness he hugs the giant nuzzling into his expensive robes.

“Lance are you okay? Did I say something to offend you” Lotor asks worriedly but relaxes when he feels Lance shake his head no in response to his question.  
“Then tell me why the tears? They do not suit to run down the face of someone as beautiful as you” Lotor slides down to sit on the floor to better see Lance’s tear stained face.

“The opposite you said what I had needed to hear a long time ago. The tears are of happiness,” Lance speaks softly which is completely unlike him but he takes a breath and continues, “I am also happy that you seem to return my feelings unless I am gravely mistaken?” Lance asks shyly.

Lotor beams which is completely uncommon from him and decides to respond to Lane’s question through action. Lotor swiftly brings his lips to the small but plump and soft lips of the cute Cuban boy whom had enamored him. The kiss between the two seemed to last ages although it was hardly that long. They moved closer to the windows to view the stars together cuddling and enjoys each other’s company drifting off to sleep soundly. They are found by Coran sometime after his power nap and was happy to see the genuine and serene smile on Lance’s face once again. He knew Lance would hate to be caught by the others so he awoke Lotor and gave him directions to Lance’s room. Lotor understood Coran’s motive and picked up Lance. He Carried Lance close to him and walked briskly and softly as to not disturb his new lover’s sleep. Upon arriving to the room, he undresses Lance from his armor and then lays with the unconscious boy soon falling asleep once again feeling excited for the future knowing that he can face anything with Lance by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first time posting and of my writings I hope you ennoyed


End file.
